


Beautiful Bodies

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Insecurities, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Naked Yoga, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Harry wants his husband to be as comfortable in his own skin as he is in Harry's arms.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Beautiful Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord January Drabble Challenge! Prompt was "Scared, Potter?" and the word count was 120 words.
> 
> The HP Universe and all it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just signed them up for a yoga class!

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Draco, you’ll enjoy yoga!”

“Perhaps, but I don’t see why we need to do it  _ naked. _ ”

“Naked yoga is supposed to empower you to love yourself and heal emotionally. Once you see everyone else being comfortable in their skin, you’ll start to love yours more too.”

Draco continued to shake his head, making Harry sigh heavily. In the months since they’d gotten married, Harry’d started to realise that his husband was insecure about many aspects of his body, especially his dark mark and curse scars. This experience could be great for them, but he had to find another way to convince Draco to go. Armed with a sudden idea, he grinned at his husband.

“Scared, Potter?”


End file.
